youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe
Zoe (パックル Puckle, Pakkuru in Japanese) is a Summer Fairy who first appeared in Ripto's Rage!, offering Spyro advice and serving as a checkpoint for him throughout each of the Realms he visits. She is particularly helpful to newer players and is essentially considered a tutorial. Appearance In her appearances, in Ripto's Rage! and Year of the Dragon, she has ginger red hair, wears a yellow dress, and carries a wand, which she uses to save Spyro's progress within individual realms. Story ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Prior to Spyro's unplanned trip to Avalar, Zoe and the others were ambushed by Ripto and his monster goons, Crush and Gulp. Elora instructed Zoe to get the other faries and scatter the orbs around the realms. Ripto grabbed onto the orb Zoe was holding and threatened to kill her as she carried him and the orb away. When Spyro and Sparx arrived in Glimmer, Ripto interfered again, and Zoe distracted him by zapping him. Enraged, Ripto ordered Crush to kill her, but Zoe escaped and Ripto was hit by Crush's club as a result. She was later captured by Ripto and about to be fed to Gulp, but Spyro arrived just in time and saved her from becoming lunch. Zoe has remained on Spyro's side ever since. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon After Bianca and several Rhynocs stole the 150 Dragon Eggs from the Dragon Realms, Zoe went down a hole with few of her friends (all unseen, but mentioned) and watched as Bianca presented an egg to the Sorceress. She went back and informed a Dragon Elder about the whereabouts of the eggs. She then joined Spyro, Sparx and Hunter on their quest to bring the eggs back home. It was revealed in the epilogue that Zoe and Princess Ami were competing against one another for Sparx's affections. In the game, Zoe told Spyro many useful tips and helps Sparx get into his challenges. She also told Sparx about the bosses in his challenges. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' In Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, Zoe only has minor cameo appearances throughout the game, acting as a checkpoint by zapping Spyro like in previous games. She only speaks once in the whole game, when Spyro first enters Dragonfly Dojo. She was to have a slightly bigger role had the game not been rushed, telling Spyro how to keep Sparx the Dragonfly healthy.TCRF.net ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' In A Hero's Tail, Zoe only had one line in the entire game. She zapped Spyro multiple times after claiming that her zaps would cause him to "lose a million brain cells." Her role as the tutorial fairy in this game was now given to Trina, but she still retained saving Spyro's progress. ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' Zoe appeared in Shadow Legacy with other fairies in her homeland, the Tree Tops. After Spyro freed them, Shadow Realm had greatly affected the fairies, but Spyro soon gathered a cure for Zoe, and the fairies are relieved from the after effects of the Shadow Realm. The Mysterious Blond Fairy Since Zoe was not introduced until Ripto's Rage!, an unnamed blond fairy in a red dress served as the checkpoint in Spyro the Dragon. In that game, Spyro's progress within a realm was saved whenever he steps on a freed-dragon platform, and the fairy appeared when he lingers on the platform, allowing him to save his overall progress or replay the dragon. In Haunted Towers and High Caves, an unnamed red-haired fairy in a purple dress and barefoot will kiss Spyro on the nose, which causes him to blush red and temporarily gains the superflame ability. This will make Spyro be able to defeat the metal nights. Gallery zoe_dragonfly.jpg|Zoe in her debut zoeriptosrage.png|Zoe as seen in Ripto's Rage!. 6-portraitzoe.png|Zoe is seen in Year of the Dragon 767867.jpg Trivia *For some reason, in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, the pitch of Zoe's voice changes at different points in the game. This was not experienced in the game's sequel. *Her appearance is a inversion of the original fairy design of blond hair and a red dress. *If Spyro: Year of the Dragon is hacked, she will inform that the player may experience problems associated with the illegal copy of the game they own. *According to the Spyro 2 manual, Zoe is something of a gossiper. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. References ru:Зоя Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Category:Allies Category:Spyro: A Hero's Tail Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Humans Category:Characters